Adam
by mama rocks
Summary: What would have happened had Adam stolen Ianto's memories and forced Jack out of them?


Adam

What if Adam had stolen Ianto's memories and made him forget Jack.

Toshiko was sitting at her workstation trying to concentrate on the computer programme she was running, but she kept sneaking little glances over at Adam. He was just as bad and kept attracting her attention, winking at her and blowing little kisses. She looked down smiling.

Owen could not understand what Toshiko saw in Adam. Ok so he was good looking and charismatic but Owen had the feeling he was quite shallow underneath his exterior, and he was definitely not good enough for Tosh.

Tosh should be with me thought Owen for what seemed like the millionth time. I know I could make her happy, and I would love and cherish her, Adam will surely hurt her sooner or later.

He sighed and went back to analysing autopsy samples from the alien they shot last week as it ate its way through a third dog in as many minutes. They weren't even dead when he tucked in thought Owen, aliens are weird and totally disgusting.

Gwen was on the phone again, more wedding stuff. Flowers to arrange, food to order, dresses to have fitted for bridesmaids and herself, Rhys' suit, the list seemed to be endless.

It had been fun at first, but if she was truthful it was beginning to stress her out, frankly she would be glad when it was over and they could relax on the honeymoon. At least Rhys was organising the honeymoon, she really must ask him if the details were finalised.

Ianto stood by his coffee machine and wondered yet again what he was doing here. He remembered coming to work this morning, saying hello to Owen and Tosh and sharing a joke with Adam and then he remembered nothing until he found himself making coffee.

He shrugged, well that was what he did most often at the hub, he was probably just tired, he seemed to recall Jack had kept him working late all this week, but he couldn't remember what they had been working on.

He delivered drinks to Gwen, Owen and Toshiko then looked at Adam.

'I'm really sorry Adam but what did you ask for?'

He couldn't remember Adam asking for a drink and he couldn't seem to recall what it was he normally had.

'Coffee please Ianto, black as always' answered Adam, rolling his eyes at the others who smiled.

It wasn't often Ianto forgot a drinks order.

Ianto took Adam his drink and moved up to Jack's office with a cup for his boss. He knocked and waited for Jack to shout 'come in' before entering.

'I bought you a drink sir, and I'm off to the archives unless you have anything else for me to do' he said.

Jack looked up and smiled at him.

'Thank you Ianto, and I might have something special for you to do later' and Jack winked at him salaciously.

Ianto frowned, Jack's flirting was getting out of hand. Jack had occasionally flirted with him since he joined Torchwood but Ianto had a strange feeling there had been more to it lately.

He shook his head, why could he not remember, it was as if he were drunk or drugged, he couldn't quite catch hold of his thoughts and memories.

'Ianto? Are you ok?' asked Jack looking at him with concern.

'I'm fine sir, I'll be in the archives.' Ianto's mask fell back into place and he left.

Jack looked after him quizzically, something was wrong. But he was dragged away from his concerns about Ianto by Gwen signalling to him.

'Message from the local hospital, couple bought in with highly unusual injuries, they want to know if we are going to send someone to question them' she said.

'Owen, you go and take Gwen with you, call if you need back up' said Jack.

Adam sidled up to Toshiko as the other two left and Jack smiled at them complacently, it was nice to have happy relationships going on at the hub.

They reminded him of Ianto and he tried again to think what might be wrong with his young lover. Only one way to find out he decided heading for the archives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack found Ianto sat at a table in the archives with files piled high.

'Hi gorgeous' he smiled.

'Hello sir, is there something I can do for you?' responded Ianto.

Jack looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

'You could kiss me' he said leaning in.

Ianto stood quickly and moved away. Jack watched him puzzled.

'Ianto what's going on?' he asked.

'You appear to be taking harassment to a whole new level sir' said Ianto with panic sounding in his voice.

Ianto could not understand. Jack had always flirted with him but he hadn't taken it seriously. There flashed across his mind the image of Jack kissing him after Lisa had thrown him across the floor and confusion flooded his mind.

Did Jack imagine this was ok now. But Lisa was a long time ago. How long? Ianto had the feeling something was missing in his memories. Had more time had passed than he could remember? But that was crazy.

'Ianto what's wrong?' asked Jack 'why are you avoiding me, have I done something to upset you?'

'I don't think so sir. But it really is too much when you start trying to get physical' answered Ianto.

'Ianto it's not like we haven't done it before' laughed Jack.

'What?' squeaked Ianto 'we most certainly have not...why are you saying these things?'

'Ianto stop it now' begged Jack.

'Stop what? I don't understand. Everybody seems to be talking at odds with me. I keep thinking I can remember something and then it escapes me, I think I've lost something Jack....and you are acting weird' insisted Ianto.

Jack stopped and looked at Ianto properly. Something really was wrong. It was as if Ianto was out of kilter with the rest of reality.

'Ianto...what sort of relationship do you and I have?' asked Jack.

'You're my boss' answered Ianto.

'Yes' said Jack carefully.

'But what about personally....do we like each other?'

'I guess so. I think I got over the whole hating you after Lisa thing...yes I definitely know I don't hate you anymore...and I think there is something else...but I can't remember what' said Ianto desperately.

Jack was shocked and upset, what the hell had happened.

'Ianto do you really not remember about us...our relationship...our love?'

Ianto looked at him sharply 'what!?'

'Ianto we have been....together for quite a while now...we're a couple....we...do stuff together' stammered Jack.

'Oh no sir, definitely not....I don't do stuff with men...or with my boss.'

Ianto looked down blushing, he'd never done it but he had thought about it, he remembered that.

'You do' said Jack gently.

'WE do...we hug...we kiss...we have sex' insisted Jack.

'Oh my God! Why are you saying these things..I absolutely have not done anything like that with you...'cried Ianto desperately.

But even as Ianto was denying it he could see images behind his eyes of Jack naked and himself in the throes of ecstasy.

'Jack I...I don't know...no!..' Ianto was a mass of confusion.

Jack was really worried now, what had happened to Ianto? They needed to find out what was taking his memories.

'Have you eaten or drunk anything strange in the last few hours' asked Jack.

'No...Jack is this some sort of elaborate farce you and the others are playing on me, because it's not funny! It's Owen isn't it... oh this is just the sort of sick thing he would consider hilarious...freak out the teaboy!' Ianto was really beginning to panic.

'Absolutely not Ianto! I'm telling you the truth. I don't know what's happened to you but I will find out. Come on!' said Jack.

He took Ianto's hand and led him out of the archives. Ianto automatically entwined his fingers with Jack's and then looked down at their hands in confusion. He started to pull his hand away but Jack held it fast.

'Let me help you Ianto....please' begged Jack.

Ianto relented and allowed his hand to remain within Jack's as they returned to the main hub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they reached Toshiko and Adam Ianto pulled his hand free of Jack's and waited to see what his boss was going to do next. Jack signalled him to come forward.

'Tosh, Adam, something has happened to Ianto. I need you to tell him what sort of relationship he and I have' he said.

Toshiko looked around in concern, Adam just laughed.

'Wow you must be losing your touch Jack if Ianto can't remember' he said.

'Please' said Jack 'just tell him that he and I are a couple.'

Toshiko looked at Ianto as he stood shaking his head and looking shocked.

'Ianto what's wrong?' she asked concerned and going over to him, placing a hand on his arm.

'Jack is saying things Tosh. He says that he and I kiss and do other...stuff...it's not true is it? Tell me he's playing mind games with me,.... that this is his idea of fun' whispered Ianto.

Toshiko pulled him gently over to the sofa and sat him down, taking his hand in hers she said.

'Ianto, you and Jack like each other very much. Neither of you has told us about it but it's been obvious you've got really close lately, you're always together.'

Ianto continued to shake his head. He looked up at Jack and then quickly away again, tears formed in his eyes.

'I don't believe it. I would remember doing such things. I don't think I've ever been attracted to men Tosh' Ianto knew it was a lie even as he said it.

'I don't know about other men Ianto, but you are definitely attracted to Jack, I've seen you kissing him.....passionately' she told him gently.

Ianto shook his head again. Adam joined the conversation.

'You're a couple mate, honest. You've got to believe us' he said earnestly.

Toshiko and Jack looked at Adam, there was a kind of desperation in his voice, almost begging Ianto to remember.

Jack quickly shifted his attention back to Ianto who seemed to be having a panic attack, his breathing was fast and shallow and his whole body was rigid. He tried to approach him but Ianto held up his hand.

'Just don't' he commanded.

Gwen and Owen arrived back, entering with smiles on their faces.

'False alarm, no further investigation needed' shouted Gwen.

They both stopped and took in the situation, Adam, Toshiko, Jack and Ianto were all silently watching them.

'What's going on?' asked Owen.

'Ianto can't remember Jack' said Toshiko.

'I can remember him perfectly well' insisted Ianto.

'He can't remember them being anything more than boss and employee' amended Toshiko.

'Oh good choice mate... wipe the whole sorry episode from your memory' laughed Owen.

The smile faded on his face as he realised they were serious.

'How has this happened? Is it some kind of alien intervention?' asked Gwen.

'Don't know... but intend to find out... boardroom five minutes... Ianto can you remember how to work the coffee machine?' said Jack.

'Yes of course.'

Ianto got up and started on preparations for drinks for everyone. Jack retreated to his office and tried to calm himself, breathing deeply, it will be ok, he will remember, he repeated like a mantra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all sat around the table in the boardroom, drinks in front of them, waiting for Jack to tell them what to do. He was at a loss, and deeply upset.

'Any ideas?' he asked.

'How is it possible that Ianto remembers everything else but not the sickening way you two pawed at each other day in day out' asked Owen.

Ianto looked at him in disgust. His eyes flickered towards Jack who was steadily contemplating him and shot away again.

'It will come back to you Ianto, just give it time' insisted Adam.

Ianto was deeply uncomfortable discussing this with his teammates. He wanted his memories back, could feel that something was missing, but discussing intimate details of his life was not something he wanted to do. Especially if his life had been weird enough to include a, Ianto swallowed hard, a sexual relationship with Jack.

'Jack...this is a bit personal...I dug into the computer memory...I know you think you wipe the records but...well I found some footage from last night that might help jog Ianto's memory' said Toshiko.

Jack looked at Toshiko and wondered how often she had viewed such footage. He thought about last night's activities with Ianto, this was going to be embarrassing to watch with the whole team. Maybe just a short view would be enough to convince him, and they all needed to see Ianto's reaction.

'Ok Tosh, play it....and I want to talk to you later about this' he warned.

Toshiko bought up the images on the large screen. The silence was deafening as they all watched Jack and Ianto kissing passionately and frantically undressing each other. Ianto watched himself sink to the floor, undoing Jack's fly buttons and,

'oh my God switch it off Tosh..switch it off' Ianto screamed.

His face was scarlet and he was pacing the room pushing his hands through his hair.

'No..no..no' he was muttering.

Then he slammed out of the room. Jack stood up,

'I'm taking Ianto home' he announced.

'The rest of you get working on this. I want theories and most of all I want answers and a solution, I might not be back until tomorrow, you know where to reach me' and he left to find his lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack let himself into Ianto's house praying that he would find the young man there, he was in luck Ianto came out of his lounge with a look of incredulity on his face.

'How the hell did you get in?' he snapped.

'You gave me a key...I spend a lot of time here' said Jack.

'I don't believe this' Ianto was more exasperated than annoyed 'come in then..you're going to anyway I suppose.'

Jack entered the house in which he had spent so much time but now felt almost a stranger in.

'Would you like a drink?' Ianto, ever the host.

'No. I just want to talk to you. Please' said Jack.

Jack sat on the sofa and made room for Ianto who chose to sit in a chair instead. Jack hung his head, this was really hurting him, he wanted so badly to just hold his lover, to lose himself in the arms of the man he loved, and who right now would not even sit next to him.

'So just how much time have you spent here?' asked Ianto admitting defeat.

'Well' Jack said carefully.

' In the bathroom you'll find my toothbrush... in your wardrobe you'll find my clothes... in your kitchen you'll find my favourite coffee blend...'

'Ok, ok, I get the picture' Ianto sat back deflated, 'this is real isn't it?'

'Yes' said Jack.

Ianto looked at him. He kept having flashes of memory, kissing Jack, laughing with Jack, waking up with Jack in his bed, touching Jack. He tried to push the more flagrant thoughts aside but they kept obtruding into his mind.

He knew he had thought about being with men before. He remembered thinking about Jack in that way. Remembered thinking about his captain as he lay in his lonely bed at night, finding small consolation in stroking himself and imagining it was the other man. It just wasn't something he had imagined would actually happen.

But when he thought about Jack he felt warm and safe, oh God this was weird.

'Tell me about us' he asked.

Jack leaned forward 'are you sure?' he asked. Ianto nodded.

'Well we had our first proper date a couple of months ago, we went for dinner and...and afterwards we came back here..it was the first time I had been here. Since then we've become..close. We laugh, we talk...we love'

Jack gulped down a sob as he watched the younger man intently to check his reaction.

'Do you remember any of this?' he asked.

'I don't know...maybe...did we go to that Italian place near the docks?'

Jack nodded.

'Yes Ianto..yes we did..' he said eagerly.

Ianto blushed furiously as he asked.

'Did...did we have sex that night...here in my house?'

'Yes' said Jack softly 'we spent all night lying together safe and warm in your bed...do you remember?'

'I keep seeing bits of it...I'm still not sure I believe it..that I would do those things..with you' he whispered hanging his head.

Jack left his seat and squatted at Ianto's feet.

'Those things were done with love Ianto...you shouldn't be embarrassed or ashamed of anything done with love' he whispered.

He had tears in his eyes and took hold of Ianto's hand as he spoke.

They spoke long into the night trying to spark Ianto's memories. Ianto made them dinner and was surprised to find he knew how Jack liked his eggs cooked, and that yes he did have Jack's favourite coffee blend in his kitchen.

Around midnight Ianto decided to go to bed. Jack said he would sleep on the sofa.

'Don't be ridiculous Jack, you can share my bed...just to sleep though ok?' said Ianto.

'Are you sure?' asked Jack.

'Of course...I've shared beds with friends before...Tosh often sleeps here with me.'

'What?' snapped Jack.

'She's my friend Jack..when we go out and she comes here I'm hardly going to ask her to sleep on the sofa' said Ianto reasonably.

Jack took a moment to digest this new information.

'Did you ever share a bed with male friends?' he asked.

'Sure...I'm not an animal... I can control myself...even half naked in a bed...it was always more of a problem with Tosh than anyone else' admitted Ianto.

Jack felt a small flash of jealousy.

In the bedroom both men stripped to their underwear Ianto deliberately not looking over at Jack.

He went to the bathroom. Jack found him there ten minutes later, just standing holding two toothbrushes in his hands. With tears of frustration in his eyes he asked.

'Why don't I remember this Jack?'

Jack led him gently back to the bedroom, placed him in the bed and pulled the covers over him.

'You will Ianto I promise' he said, 'I'm going to make a phone call, but I'll be back, ok?'

Ianto nodded glumly and Jack left the room. Adam answered at the hub with no news to report.

'Leave it Jack' he insisted, 'Ianto will remember soon.'

Jack was surprised that Adam was so unconcerned but asked him to tell the others to keep working, through the night if necessary and to call with any news.

He returned to the bedroom, Ianto appeared to be asleep. He climbed into the bed beside him and wept silently at the distance between himself and his young lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the early hours of the morning Jack lay awake. Whilst asleep Ianto had crawled into his arms and was lying there now, and Jack did not want to wake him in case he moved away.

In the last five minutes Ianto had begun to stir but not to waken properly. He was nuzzling into Jack's neck, and Jack could feel his erection pressing into his thigh as Ianto rubbed himself there.

Suddenly Ianto stilled and Jack knew he was at last awake. He looked up at Jack and pulled away from him slightly.

'Your body remembers even if your mind doesn't' whispered Jack. 'you said you always felt safe in my arms.'

'I do...I can feel that' said Ianto softly.

He looked up at Jack and tentatively reached to kiss him. They kissed softly and gently and Jack could feel himself getting aroused as Ianto's erection still nudged his thigh. He dared to push his tongue into Ianto's mouth and felt him respond, but then abruptly end the kiss.

'I'm sorry' whispered Jack 'it's just us..like this..in bed......I'm sorry.'

'It's ok Jack, I...I liked it..it's just still a bit...'

Ianto mumbled in confusion, he was definitely aroused by Jack, by this situation, by that amazing kiss, but some part of his mind still would not let go.

Jack kissed the younger man's forehead.

'I have to get out of this bed before I really upset you' he smiled 'I'm going for a shower. Try to go back to sleep, it's only 3am.'

Ianto was a mass of confusion, he was beginning to remember more about his and Jack's relationship. But it was as if he was seeing it out of the corner of his eye, every time he tried to look directly at it, the images receded.

But he could not deny to himself that he had enjoyed that kiss. He had woken with an erection but it had hardened significantly as he kissed Jack. His breathing quickened as he thought about it, and he took himself out of bed to join Jack in the bathroom.

Jack was out of the shower and towelling himself dry, he looked up as Ianto entered and saw the lust etched on the younger man's face.

'Ianto' he breathed.

Ianto approached him warily, and lifted a tentative hand to touch Jack's chest, stopping just short of contact.

'It's ok Ianto' said Jack placing the other man's hand on his own body.

'I... know this body' murmured Ianto.

'Yes Ianto, yes you do' answered Jack.

He dropped the towel and stood passively allowing Ianto to look at him. Ianto explored Jack's body with his eyes, and then softly with his fingers. He leaned forwards and kissed Jack's neck below his ear.

'That's where you like to be kissed' he said.

Jack gasped with pleasure, offering more of his neck to Ianto's mouth.

'Yes...yes it is' he admitted.

Ianto moved himself into Jack's body, letting his hands roam gently over his back and buttocks. He captured Jack's lips in a soft kiss which quickly became more passionate and this time it was his tongue that snaked into the other man's mouth.

Jack was responding and becoming hard, he worried this would upset Ianto again, but then he felt Ianto's own cock pressed against his and it was already hard, pushing against his underwear.

Jack remained standing passively determined not to lead, letting Ianto explore and discover for himself.

Jack gasped and began to breathe hard, he broke away from the kiss.

'Ianto if you keep doing that....I'm going to get hard' he warned.

Ianto looked into his eyes and Jack saw with relief that the fear had left and some of the trust had returned.

'I... think that's ok Jack' he whispered.

'Can I touch you...please' begged Jack.

Ianto was becoming increasingly aroused now and gasped.

'Yes..but take me to bed first..show me what we do' he said.

Jack looked at him warily, holding his head between his hands and searching his eyes.

'Are you sure?'

'I...I think so...I sort of remember...but ..I want to feel it Jack....please' begged Ianto.

Jack took his hand and led him back to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and tried to pull Ianto down to him but Ianto resisted.

'Ianto...you can change your mind...it's ok' whispered Jack.

Ianto was breathing fast but more in panic than lust.

'I... want to Jack..but...I know it's daft..I don't want to sound like a teenage virgin..but I feel nervous'

he smiled apologetically.

'Ianto why don't we just lay down next to each other' said Jack.

He took Ianto's hand in his and continued talking softly.

'We can just see what happens..but whatever happens we can always stop...I mean it Ianto..whatever we are doing..however excited I may be, I WILL stop if you ask me to. Do you think you can trust me to do that?'

Ianto smiled at him and said teasingly.

'Jack I know self denial is not your strong point.'

He became more serious.

'But yes..I do trust you..if you say you will stop if I ask, then I believe you.'

Some of the tension had broken and Ianto lay down next to Jack on the bed. They both lay on their sides looking at each other.

Ianto began to circle small movements on Jack's skin, over his chest, brushing his nipples. His hand trailed further down to Jack's stomach and even ghosted across his hard cock.

'I...your body..it's nice' Ianto whispered.

'Just nice?' laughed Jack.

'I like looking at it' blushed Ianto.

'I like you to look at it..but I also like you to touch it' gasped Jack as Ianto continued to brush soft fingers over him.

Jack tentatively touched Ianto, mirroring the other man's movements. Ianto's breath caught as he responded to the touch. The two men leaned towards each other and kissed, tongues caressing and probing, entwining their fingers together.

Ianto broke the kiss first.

'Is this still ok?' asked Jack concerned.

'Yes' replied Ianto 'Jack...will you show me what we do?..here in bed?' he asked.

'Are you sure?' Ianto nodded. 'Say if..when..you want me to stop ok?' he nodded again.

Jack pushed Ianto gently onto his back and leaning over him began to plant quick kisses down his neck and across his chest. He was still holding Ianto's hand, passing reassurance to him, and he kept looking into the face of his lover to ensure his compliance.

Jack continued to trail kisses down Ianto's stomach soon reaching his underwear. He left one hand on Ianto's hip whilst returning to his face and whispering.

'Is it ok to take these off?'

Ianto gripped his hand more tightly, his breathing becoming ragged.

'Yes' he managed.

Jack drew Ianto's boxers down his legs and off his feet and lowered his head to kiss across the younger man's hips and thighs. Ianto's tightening grip was beginning to hurt and Jack looked up at him.

'Ianto?' he questioned.

'I'm..I'm ok..' he gasped.

Jack took Ianto's weeping cock into his mouth and began to lick and suck alternately. He could hear Ianto above him, his breathing becoming ever more ragged.

'Fuck Jack' screamed Ianto.

Jack stopped and quickly travelled to Ianto's head.

'Ianto I'm sorry, I'm sorry' he sobbed.

Ianto gasped and smiled at him.

'No Jack, ...I didn't want you to stop..it was just..I liked it' he blushed and Jack grinned.

They kissed again softly, teasingly. Jack wound his hand towards Ianto's cock and stroked slowly. Ianto broke the kiss and looked down at Jack's body allowing his fingertips to drift downwards and flutter over Jack's cock.

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes for reassurance as he began to stroke the other man. Jack moaned and his eyelids flickered.

'Jack...am I doing it right?' asked Ianto.

Jack looked at him.

'It's not a competition Ianto' he smiled 'but yes...you are doing it perfectly.'

And he moaned again as Ianto's confidence increased and he started to apply more pressure and to twist his wrist.

Jack took his head in his hands and kissed his lips lightly, Ianto rolled onto his back and pulled Jack on top of him, continuing the kiss.

He opened his legs to let Jack slip between them then wriggled and squirmed.

'Ianto..what are you trying to do?' asked Jack.

Ianto looked concerned and embarrassed.

'Is this not what we do Jack? I...I'm sure I can see it in my mind...' he stuttered.

'Yes this is what we do...along with other stuff' smiled Jack.

'But I don't think we should try it until you remember properly' he gasped trying to contain his excitement.

Ianto considered this. He wanted to feel Jack inside him, but part of his mind was still screaming at him to stop. Perhaps it would be better to wait.

'Ok' he said 'I think you may be right...let's try other things for now'.

They returned to stroking each other and the relief of having some contact with his lover made Jack approach orgasm quickly.

'Ianto...don't freak...I'm going to come' he gasped.

'I know..I can tell...it's ok..' responded Ianto.

Jack came bucking his hips up into the younger man's hand as he did so. He recovered quickly and looked at Ianto.

'It's not often I go first' he smiled.

'I'm having a bit of trouble relaxing enough' apologised Ianto.

'It still feels a little strange to be doing this with you'.

'I can help you to relax' grinned Jack.

'But just say if you want me to stop ok?' he asked seriously.

Ianto nodded. Jack dipped his head again to take Ianto's still hard cock back into his mouth. He used all the tricks he knew Ianto loved to bring him to the edge. He pushed a finger into the other man's anus and looked up at his face as Ianto jumped. But he did not seem to be objecting so Jack continued. He curved his finger forward slightly searching for Ianto's prostate. As he hit the special spot Ianto bucked frantically into his mouth and came moments later.

Jack travelled back to Ianto's head and whispered.

'Told you I could help you relax'.

Ianto smiled at him.

'I remember that...what you just did...that feeling' he said.

'Yes...it's not something you forget in a hurry' laughed Jack.

They lay silently for a few minutes, satiated and languid in each other's arms.

'You ok?' asked Jack eventually.

'Yes..Jack....I liked that..how could I have forgotten it?' questioned Ianto.

'I don't know Ianto..but we will find out..and at least it's coming back to you..isn't it?'

'Yes...I think that helped bring out some memories' Ianto laughed.

'Are you sure you're ok Ianto?' asked Jack.

'It's coming back to me Jack...still feels a little...unusual..' admitted Ianto blushing at his own actions.

Jack raised his head with a hand under his chin and kissed him again. They relaxed into each other's arms and into much needed sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that morning as they entered the hub Jack looked around wondering where the rest of the team were. Surely they would only have gone home had they found a solution, and then they should have called him. So what had happened?

Jack went to his office and Ianto headed for his beloved coffee machine to start the first brew of the day.

Owen arrived and Jack immediately called to him. As he entered Jack's office he could see how upset his boss was.

'Owen, have you found what's happened to make Ianto forget?'

Owen shook his head and started to speak but Jack held up a hand.

'Then where the fuck has everyone gone, I told them to work all night if necessary' shouted Jack.

'No Jack, Adam said you told us not to worry about it and to go home' said Owen.

'What?!' Jack practically screamed.

Ianto entered with coffee for the three of them and stopped to look quizzically at the other two.

'Owen, do you remember what Adam did when John Hart came through the rift?' asked Jack.

Owen thought, as did Ianto, they both shook their heads.

'What about Tommy. Tosh says she and Adam have been together a year, but she was with Tommy only a couple of months ago, and I don't recall Adam being there. Do you?' he continued.

Owen and Ianto shook their heads again. Owen raced out to the med lab with Jack and Ianto following.

'There are no samples here from Adam. The more I think about it the less I can remember about him' said Owen.

The hub door opened and Gwen entered closely followed by Toshiko and Adam who were holding hands and laughing together.

'Tosh, a word' demanded Jack.

Toshiko shrugged and joined Jack Owen and Ianto in the med lab.

'Tosh we can't find any medical samples from Adam' said Jack.

'Oh' said Toshiko 'well they must be here somewhere.'

'No Tosh they're not. What did you and Adam do last night?' asked Jack.

'Jack!' objected Toshiko, 'I'm not giving you details.'

'Ok, then what did you do the night before, or last week? What did Adam do whilst you were shagging Tommy two months ago?' Jack insisted brutally.

'I...' Toshiko faltered 'I don't remember' she admitted shakily.

'Adam is not real...he's the reason for Ianto's memory loss..he fed false memories of himself into our minds..and forced me out of Ianto's...and Tommy out of yours....Tosh we have to fix this' said Jack.

Toshiko's mind was working fast, trying to understand how she could have been with Adam for a year and with Tommy in the same time. But she couldn't give Adam up.

'No Jack, don't hurt him' she pleaded.

'Just putting him in the cells Tosh' Jack assured her 'Owen!'

His look told Owen to hold Toshiko in the lab, by force if necessary. Jack took out his gun and approached Adam.

'What are you doing Jack?' asked Gwen as Jack pointed his gun at the back of Adam's head.

'I'm taking Adam to the cells' growled Jack.

'Why?' asked Gwen 'what?' said Adam.

'He's not who you think he is Gwen' said Jack refusing to answer Adam.

Jack grabbed Adam by his arm still keeping his gun trained on the back of his head and frogmarched him to the cells. Gwen followed keeping up a barrage of questions to which Jack's only answer was,

'boardroom Gwen, five minutes.'

Jack watched Adam pace the cell he had thrown him into.

'What have you done to us?' he demanded 'what have you done to Ianto?'

'I'm sorry Jack. Ianto will remember, I keep telling you he will remember...it's already started hasn't it?' said Adam.

Jack looked at him warily, even if Ianto did remember, Jack wasn't prepared to forgive Adam for taking him away even for such a short time.

'We're all remembering now Adam, even Tosh. She's remembering the people she really loves, soon she'll remember how she feels about Owen....you won't survive that' threatened Jack.

'Don't send me away' pleaded Adam, 'don't take Tosh away from me.'

'I can't take her away from you...she was never yours.'

Jack threw this comment over his shoulder as he left to join the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the boardroom they all sat around the table drinking the coffee Ianto had provided. Toshiko kept watching Adam on the internal cctv screen.

But she also recalled something about Owen, she felt drawn to watch him also, her attention was torn between the two men and Owen was winning. She remembered that she and Owen had been getting closer. That he had been at her flat last week, just as friends but he had kissed her properly when he left. She experienced again the frisson of excitement it had given her. Owen smiled at her from across the table.

'Tosh?' he said leaning forward and taking her hand.

Toshiko let out a sob as she clasped Owen's hand and he left his seat to sit next to her and fold her in his arms. As Toshiko gave in to her feelings for Owen, Adam's image grew fainter still.

'We need to talk about all the missions we've been on together, what we all did, what we felt, good and bad about each other, remind ourselves Adam was not there' announced Jack.

'I remember Tommy. He was brave and gorgeous and so very lost' said Toshiko.

'I remember our night together was magical, but flawed because we knew it would be the only one. I remember Owen trying to comfort me afterwards and in the following days...I remember he chased some of the sadness away' she continued smiling up at Owen.

'I remember carrying you home when you drank too much two nights later, after I persuaded you to come out' laughed Owen.

'I remember Rhys asking me to marry him whilst you were gone' said Gwen.

'I remember missing you all whilst I was gone.......especially Ianto' whispered Jack.

A strangled scream came from the cells and as they all looked, Adam had disappeared. Heavy panicked breathing returned their attention to the boardroom.

'Ianto!' said Jack rushing over to him.

'I remember Jack' Ianto gasped 'Oh God...I remember it all.'

'It's ok Ianto..it's ok' said Jack enfolding him in his arms.

The rest of the team were all close to tears, it was emotional getting back old memories and letting go of new ones. Owen wiped the tears from Toshiko's face and kissed her gently on the lips.

'I'm taking Tosh home Jack' he said in a voice that showed it was not up for debate.

Jack nodded.

'Gwen are you ok to man the hub....you can call me if anything occurs, but I think I need to take Ianto home too.'

Gwen nodded agreement and left the boardroom to wander back to her station and begin to write up the case.

Ianto's breathing was steadying but his knuckles were white where his fists were clenched as a reaction to the sudden inrush of emotions and memories.

'Ianto?' inquired Jack.

Ianto blushed as he looked at Jack and said.

'I remember everything Jack...all the things we've said....all the things we've done' and he looked away in confusion.

'Is that ok Ianto' asked Jack.

'Yes...I..I want'

'what do you want Ianto..I promise I'll try to make it happen' said Jack relief tingeing his voice.

'I want..I want you to take me home..I want to do some more remembering' sobbed Ianto.

Jack smiled,

'I think I can manage that'

and he kissed Ianto's lips, took his hand and led him out of the room.


End file.
